Love with Whole New Feelings
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: It wasn't weird enough that he liked me, but the weirdest part was me starting to like him back. How could this be? But I didn't just like him, I was falling in love. WARNING: BETHAN! boyxboy pairing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Summer Beginning

**Well, this is my first slash to write ever, so if I stink… well, feel free to tell me. I don't know if this story will be that long, but let's see where it leads us to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. The rightful owners are Disney and Teletoon.**

**I hope this is going to be good and that you'll enjoy it. *crosses fingers***

* * *

**Ethan's POV:**

"So, summer," Benny awkwardly said as he took out his backpack from his locker and put it on his shoulder.

"Yep, summer," I replied with the same tone. "What are you planning to do for the vacation?"

"Well, my cousins are coming, and you know I hate my cousins. They're staying at my house but they're really annoying, so I asked your parents if I can stay at your place and they said yes."

"Really? That's awesome!" I said.

Honestly, I've had a crush on him since the eighth grade. I've always counted him as a friend, but I guess I couldn't resist. If I could blush right now, I would've. What was not letting me do that was Benny's look at me. Not that he was giving me a look, he was just looking at me.

"You should also know that my parents are going to travel for a whole month and Jane's staying at her friend's house, so we've got the house to ourselves." I said.

Benny smiled and high-fived me.

"I guess I better get home now to pack some stuff since I'm staying for a month with you… alone." Benny said.

When he said the word 'alone', I actually blushed this time. I mean, I did like Sarah too and wanted to spend time with her, but I had more feelings towards Benny. He's been my friend since we were kids and he's always been by my side.

"Well, bye… for now." Benny walked away, waving at me.

Now, I was just too happy to speak. I was speechless. I was going to spend time with my crush alone in my house and there's no one around. That sounded almost perfect for me. I took my backpack and went to my house. This was going to be awesome and epic.

* * *

**Benny's POV:**

I rang the door bell to Ethan's house, waiting for him to answer the door. I've had a bag that was full of my clothes – and a little bit of junk food. Going to Ethan's house was a way to not see my cousins' faces again. They can be annoying. Can? More like always. Besides, it was my best friend. That was like the best place to be in.

The door bell was soon answered by a grinning Ethan.

"Hey E," I greeted.

"Hey Benny," he said. "Come in."

I stepped in. "Where will I sleep? And where should I put this?" I showed him the suitcase.

"You'll sleep in my room. Mom and Dad put another bed in my room since they knew you were coming. Oh, and you can put the bag in my room too."

"Ethan, is Benny here yet?" Mrs. Morgan's voice was heard.

"Yes, Mom," he said.

His Mom, Dad and sister came out with bags in each of their hands. After they said hi to me, they hugged Ethan and said good bye to me. When they exited out the door, we both jumped up and down in happiness. The door opened once again and we stopped jumping. His Dad grabbed his keys and apologized. When the door was closed again, we jumped wildly again.

After we were tired of jumping, I put my bag upstairs beside the other bed in Ethan's room. I went downstairs again to see Ethan sitting on the couch.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Let's watch a movie," he suggested. I smiled and nodded. He brought five CDs in front of him from under the television. Two movies were about vampires and the rest were horror movies. And yes, the vampire movies looked like they were drama movies.

"Don't ask about the vampire movies. Jane likes to watch them," Ethan told me.

I nodded in understanding. "What about 'Scream 4'? Grandma wouldn't let me see it. She says it has bad words. She obviously doesn't know me."

He laughed. "I'll go get the popcorn and soda."

"I'll go bring junk food that I brought from home," I went upstairs and got out some chips, chocolate and candy. So, basically things that starts with C. **(A/N: Did that ring a bell?) **I brought all the things downstairs and put it on the table. There were already two soda cans on the table. Just when I put the candy, I heard a _ding _from the kitchen. A few seconds later, Ethan came out with the popcorn. He put it on the table, which was now full of food. He put the CD in the DVD player and the movie started playing.

I had to admit that the movie was awesome at the beginning but got boring as it reached the middle.

"You know, Erica would've loved to see this movie. I wish she could come and…"

"Benny, would you stop talking about Erica for once?" Ethan interrupted.

"Ethan, what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"You know what, never mind."

"I asked you a question. Now answer it."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired… and grumpy. That's all."

"No, I feel there's something wrong. Tell me."

"If I tell you, you'd hate me."

I paused the movie. "No, I won't."

He rushed upstairs. He didn't want to talk about it but I wanted to find out what was wrong with him. I've always talked about Erica and he knew she was my crush, but why would he get annoyed now?

I went upstairs after him. I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I opened the door to see Ethan sitting on his bed, hitting his head with a pillow.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so stupid," he whispered to himself.

"Ethan, don't you want to tell me what's wrong with you? We're best friends and you should tell me everything." I closed the door behind me.

He stopped hitting his head with the pillow then looked at the ground. "If I tell you, you won't look at me the same."

"Come on, E."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"You can't hide forever," I sat beside him. "You're gonna have to tell me one way or another. You're not gonna like my way."

"Fine," he said. "I'm so sick and tired of you talking about Erica. She's all you've been thinking of and you can't shut your mouth once you talk about her."

"So what?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Forget it," he said.

"Tell me," I said.

He sighed. "I like you, Benny, okay?"

"What?" I asked. He liked me? But I thought he liked Sarah. I was straight. I did not have feelings for him. I stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go-"

"I knew you'd treat me like this," he said just when I got up.

"What?"

"I knew you'd get freaked out. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I know you don't like me. I mean, your friend is bi and you're straight," and then he mutters something to himself.

"I'm sorry, E. I don't feel the same way towards you. I'm just gonna… go to sleep." I walked towards the door awkwardly.

"But the bed's here," he said.

"Going to sleep in the couch," I said, and then walked outside, shutting the door behind me.

This was getting awkward and weird. It wasn't weird enough that he liked me, but the weirdest part was me starting to like him back. How could this be? I liked Erica. Could it be possible that I was becoming gay too? But I didn't just like him, I was falling in love.

* * *

**Sorry if this stunk. I wanted to show both Ethan and Benny's point of view in this chapter. Okay, who's excited for episode 3 of MBAV season 2? Like, a lot! :)**

**Review and tell me what you think. (I'm guessing this stunk.)**

**TEM out!**


	2. More Than Friends

**I'm too excited to post this chapter (and I'm the writer XD). Thanks for the reviews. It's my first slash story and I've got some reviews. Yes! *throws fist in the air***

**This chapter sets at the same night as the last chapter. Just about a few hours after that.**

**Well, enjoy my fellow readers.**

* * *

**Ethan's POV:**

I lied down on my bed and sighed, putting my hands behind my head. What did I just do? I freaked my friend out. Benny probably doesn't want to talk to me ever again. Why did I have to tell him? Why didn't I just keep saying no? I've always been afraid of this to happen. I just had to face my fears right now. Should I go talk to him? Maybe a bad idea. He might hate me right now. Maybe he won't treat me the same as before.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the door slightly opened, making me sit down straight. Great; what did Benny want to talk about now? He entered my room and closed the door behind him.

"Listen, we need to talk," he said.

"If it's about what happened a few hours ago, I don't really want to talk about it," I said.

"We need to." He took a few steps forward.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is."

"Dude, I get it. You don't like me. End of discussion."

"You're right, E. I don't like you-"

"I know you don't," I took a pillow and put my head in it, muttering, "Which is the reason why I didn't want to tell you," I lifted my head up but kept my eyes closed. "Why am I such an idiot?"

I felt lips press against mine, making me open my eyes in shock. I pulled Benny away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Wait, a second ago you said you didn't like me, and now you're kissing me?"

"That's because you didn't let me finish. This might freak _you _out but I think I love you."

"You do?" I said smiling.

He nodded.

It looked like he wanted to say something. Before he could've done that, I kissed him on his lips. Short enough, he started kissing me back. I put my arms on his shoulder as the corners of my lips curled up. I pulled away, knowing this was a short kiss.

"I love you too."

He smiled.

"Since when did you change your mind?" I asked.

"Since I got out of your room," he said. "I just thought about it for a few seconds, and then I realized that I love you."

"I thought you liked Erica."

"I did, but I have my eyes on somebody else." He gave me his goofy flirty grin.

"Wipe that grin off of your face," I said.

He laughed.

I realized that my hands were still around him and that my legs were on his lap. I back away from him.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay."

"I have a question," I said.

"What is it?"

"How are we gonna tell the others? We can't hide forever."

"I don't know," he said. "But why are you worried? This month is supposed to be worry-free. Don't even think about the others. This is just you and me." He said pointing at me and then him while saying the last sentence.

"Okay, fine. I won't think about it."

"Just one more thing I want to say. Do you remember when I was talking about Erica?" I nodded. He stood up and smiled. "You were so jealous." He teased.

He started dancing and singing the words "You were jealous," over and over again.

"I was not," I said. Why was I denying it?

"Mhmm," he said after he stopped dancing.

"I wasn't," I said. He raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Okay, fine I was." I gave up.

"I knew it," he said. He did his dance and sang his song again.

I took a pillow and threw it at him, unfortunately missing. He picked up the pillow and threw it at me, hitting me in the face. I laughed at that.

I looked back at the smiling Benny. Gosh, his smile was amazing and irresistible. I just couldn't believe that the guy I liked since 7th grade said he loved me a few minutes ago. I thought I was dreaming but this is real life.

"Well, it's…" he looked at his watch. "It's 11 o'clock right now. We should sleep."

"I agree."

I went to change into a blue plain tee and green pyjama pants with shades as a pattern. Benny borrowed my yellow v-neck tee and black pyjama pants. He closed the light and said his good night to me.

Before drifting off to sleep, I felt lips touch my forehead and a whisper telling me, "Sleep tight."

* * *

**So, what about this chapter? I know it's short. **

**I'm not promising you that the next chapter will be longer because I still haven't thought of it… though I have thought about later chapters.**

**Well, if you have any suggestions, flames, constructive criticism, or a simple comment, leave a review then.**

**Oh, and I do not own MBAV or its characters. **

**See ya guys!**

**TEM out!**


	3. Day at the Beach

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for supporting this story. I'm really happy because it's my first slash story. I'm thinking about making another Bethan story and a Jesse/Ethan story. Just trying something. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I did not put a lot of thinking in. :)**

* * *

**Ethan's POV:**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of the alarm clock. Gosh, it was annoying. I turned the alarm off. Next time, I'm telling Benny to wake me up. I looked at Benny's bed, which was empty. Benny must've woken up before me. I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and then went downstairs. When I was on the stairs, I could smell eggs and bacon. I loved eggs and bacon. I stepped inside the kitchen to see Benny with two dishes of eggs and bacon on the island.

"Hey Benny," I said, smiling.

He came to my right side, saying, "Hey Ethan." He kissed me on my cheek.

"You made this?" I asked which made him nod. "You didn't have to."

"Come on. I know they're your favorite," he said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

I sat down with Benny and ate my breakfast. When we were done, I spun around to look at him.

"Hey Benny," I said. He looked at me. "It's the first day of summer. What should we do? We can't stay here the whole time, can we?"

"I suppose not," Benny said. "Well, we can go to the beach. It's really close to your house. Everyone goes there."

"Yeah, we should go there," I nodded. "Maybe at two o'clock?"

"Great," he said smiling.

Time passed really fast today. It was time to go to the beach. I got dressed in some brown shorts and a yellow t-shirt. I took my sunglasses and went to the living room. I could see that Benny was already done by the look of him. He was wearing blue shorts and a green tee. He looked great in green. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

We took two beach chairs and an umbrella. Benny took out his sunglasses and walked outside with me. We reached the beach in about four minutes. It was like half of the town was in that beach. It had a lot of people.

"Told you everyone goes here," Benny said.

I just smiled at Benny. We put our chairs on a spot that the sea was visible in and not blocked by some people.

After sitting down, Benny said, "So, what should we do first?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?" I asked.

He smiled. "We could go in the water."

"I-I don't know how to swim," I said.

"I can teach you," he said.

"O-Okay," I said. I could see that Benny was looking at me weird.

"Why are you so nervous?" Benny asked. He was right. I mean, one second, everything's cool. The next second, I'm stammering.

"It's my first time with you, and I don't know what's gotten into me." I said.

"Just don't be nervous, okay?" Benny said.

I nodded.

He took off his sunglasses, and then his shirt. I couldn't get a hold of myself when seeing his abs. I began shaking, so I held on to the chair. Benny looked at me, so I stood up straight and smiled.

"You don't want to get your shirt wet, do you?" Benny asked.

I shook my head. I took off my shirt and sunglasses just like he did. After doing that, Benny smiled.

"Come on," he said.

He walked towards the water with me. He taught me how to swim, which was really easy. We had some fun while he was teaching me. I really enjoyed his swimming lessons.

Even after a few hours, we still haven't gotten out of the water.

"That was fun," I said.

"Because you're with Benny," he said, making me laugh.

After I was done laughing, he went diving in the water.

"Benny, what are you doing?" I asked, looking left and right, searching for him.

In a few seconds, I felt a hand on my leg, pulling me inside the water.

I looked to the left to find Benny with a smile. He pointed to a direction that was away from this beach. I knew he wanted me to swim with him that way, so I did.

We swam until we reached another place that looked like the beach, but was empty.

When I stuck my head out of the water with Benny, I asked, "Why here?"

"So we can be alone," he said. Well, it was almost night time, which meant it was getting dark, so I didn't mind.

We sat on the sand after we got out of the water.

"It's really nice in here," Benny said, looking at me.

"Yeah, it is," I said.

I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. His beautiful, green, huge eyes. And his lips. Oh, gosh. His lips were… kissable. After a few seconds, I felt that he was getting closer to me. And closer. And closer. Until our lips were few inches away. I could feel his breath from this distance. I could also feel his hand touch my cheek. I closed my eyes, crashing my lips into his. I felt him kissing me immediately. In a few seconds, it turned into an open mouth kiss. But that only lasted for some seconds because of the need of air.

"Wow," I whispered.

He chuckled. "I think we should get back," Benny said.

"I agree." I got up, helping Benny too.

After we got back to the beach, we sat down on our chairs, talking and enjoying ourselves.

It seemed to be night by now since the sun was gone.

I said this a million of times, but I enjoyed this day," I said.

"Yeah, me too," he said.

We smiled at each other. His smile was amazing. I just couldn't get my eyes off of him. It was another amazing moment we had.

It _was_ until it was ruined by Rory, who appeared behind us, scaring us in the progress.

"Were you trying to fucking scare us? Or were you trying to say hi in a creepy way?" I asked, almost yelling.

"Dude, language!" Rory said.

"Sorry," I said.

"I just came here with the girls and saw you guys here," he said.

A second later, the girls came passed in front of us. Sarah was wearing a red bikini, while Erica was wearing a yellow bikini with white small circles in them as a pattern.

I looked back at Benny, who was staring at the girls. I was afraid he might still like Erica. He was staring at her like he used to before. If he did still like her, then what would happen to me? I didn't know and I didn't want to think about it. Like Benny said, I was just jealous.

He shook his head, and then looked back at us. And by us, I mean me and Rory.

The girls spun around and looked at us.

"Hey dorks," Erica said.

Normally, Benny would've tried hitting on her. But now, he just rolled his eyes.

"Hi Erica. Sarah," Benny said. He looked back at me. "Well, we were just about to leave."

"Uh, yeah." I just played along. This wasn't how we planned would happen. We just wanted some time alone. We still didn't want to tell them or anything, so it was complicated.

We grabbed our stuff and went home after saying goodbye. I changed my clothes and ordered pizza. I knew how Benny liked pizza. After the pizza guy came here to give us the order, we sat down and ate it while watching TV.

The moment when Erica and Sarah came was replaying in my head. Could he have actually started liking her? I mean, the way he stared at her made me puzzled. I hated it when I get jealous, but I liked Benny too much to let him slide away from my hands.

I looked at him, "Benny," I whispered.

He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I guess it was obvious that I was worried about something.

"Do you still… like Erica?" I asked. Benny mouthed a 'what?' "I'm sorry I asked you this. I'm just… worried."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you," I said.

He got closer to me, putting his hands on mine. "Look, I don't like Erica now. I like you. Yes, it took me some time to realize my feelings towards you, but I like you more than anyone else. Don't you forget that, okay?" I nodded. "Besides, you don't have to say sorry. I think it's really sweet that you care about me."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. He looked at the TV once more, and then back at me. "You know what, I think you're right, E."

"About…?" I waited for his answer.

"About telling the others. I mean, you're gonna have to tell your parents, and I'm gonna tell my grandma sooner or later. And… the rest will find out. We can't hide under a shadow all the time."

"But I thought this summer is about you and me," I said.

"It is," he said. "What do you say we tell the others when school starts again?"

I nodded. "That's fine with me."

"Well then, let's continue our pizza. We don't wanna eat cold pizza, do we?"

I laughed. "No, we don't."

* * *

**Well, how was this chapter? I decided to show Ethan's jealous side again. :)**

**I would like to thank my fellow readers who support me. I would also like to send a special thank you to: JustMe133, CommentsGalore7777, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, EthanLover and LessThenThreexoxo. You guys rock! :)**


	4. Supernaturals Never Rest

**Well, this is just another random chapter. Something to keep this story going… for one chapter long. Hehe. ****I just don't want to get to the main point so quickly. I want a little bit of wait. Besides, I thought of this idea last night. It would've been longer, but I only thought about it for one night. But oh well.**

**This chapter is dedicated to JustMe133; the person who made me love slash. And without JustMe133, I wouldn't have loved slash… and I wouldn't have written this story. So, this is for you.**

**And for who don't know, I'm going to write in the third person POV from now on… unless I change my mind. :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

At night, Ethan laid in his bed, thinking about… well, Benny. He thought about how much his life was amazing with his new boyfriend. He really enjoyed being with him. He was the one that made him smile. But what would've happened if Benny didn't actually love Ethan back? Sure, Ethan did get his answers nights ago, but what if Benny didn't say that he had feelings for him. Ethan would've been embarrassed. He just told him that he liked him that night out of a sudden. But yet again, Benny was the one that made Ethan say it. But at the moment, Ethan was glad he told Benny that he liked him… well, love him, actually.

Ethan wasn't comfortable with his position in bed, so he spun around to face, at what he thought was, a sleeping Benny. But in a few seconds, Benny moved his body. Maybe he was moving it while he was sleeping. Or maybe he was awake.

"Benny, are you awake?" No reply. "Benny?"

Benny spun his body one more time to face Ethan. His eyes were open, which meant he was awake. But they were also a bit sleepy. Just a bit.

"You didn't sleep?" Benny asked.

"Yeah," Ethan answered. "I was just thinking."

"Well, that must be a lot of thinking," Benny said. "Just go to sleep."

"And what about you?" Ethan asked, stopping Benny from closing his eyes.

Benny sighed. "I was worried."

"About…?" Ethan waited for Benny's answer.

"The supernatural," Benny simply answered.

"Why? I mean, we always face them, don't we?"

"Well, I'm not just worried about the supernatural. I'm also worried about you." He said, making Ethan raise his eyebrows.

"Worried about me? Again, why? I'm perfectly fine."

Benny took the blanket off of his upper body and sat up straight. "Because sometimes while battling the supernatural, you… you almost die. I mean, as a friend, I was just worried about you. But now… now I just can't handle the thought of losing you."

"Benny, it's no big deal," Ethan said, trying to make Benny a bit more cheerful… or at least not that sad.

"It is," Benny said. "Remember the Breath of Death? And when the vampire car almost hit you? Or when you sacrificed yourself because of that Lucia?"

"You remember that last part?" Ethan asked in surprise. Benny was tranced, so he wasn't expecting him to remember the events, not that Ethan wasn't tranced himself. He just snapped out of it earlier.

"Yeah, I do," Benny said. "And remember when… Jesse bit you?"

"I was about to turn, not die," Ethan said.

"But what if you did turn? Then I would've been the only human within you guys and I would've lost you all."

"But that didn't happen," Ethan smiled. "You still have me."

Benny smiled back at him. "I'm glad I do."

"Just don't worry about me again, okay? Everything's fine so far."

Benny knew he shouldn't worry about Ethan that much. And he was right, things were going smoothly at the moment.

Okay, I won't." Benny said.

* * *

Ethan and Benny woke up to the alarm clock. The sound of the clock was so high that both couldn't hear their thoughts. Ethan reached for the clock and clicked the snooze button.

"Best way to wake up, huh?" Ethan sarcastically said.

Benny chuckled at Ethan's comment, and then got out of bed, fixing the beds as Ethan went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. And of course, Benny did the same after that. When Ethan and Benny wanted to go downstairs to get breakfast, they heard… growling.

"Something must be in the house," Ethan whispered.

"Obviously," Benny said.

"Wait," Ethan said, trying to focus more on the sound. He slowly walked downstairs, Benny at his heels. Now he knew where the sound came from. "The sound's coming from the kitchen."

Ethan and Benny walked slowly towards the kitchen, and then took a peak, expecting something big and scary waiting for them, but seeing something that looked like a tiny griffin instead. That griffin-like little creature had green slime on it. Ethan knew it wasn't anything from the kitchen since they don't have anything slimy. Plus, it seemed like its body made that slime. The kitchen was a mess. Some kitchen utensils were on the ground and so were some food. Drawers were open and slime was almost everywhere.

"Benny, we have to do something about this… thing." Ethan said.

But the tiny monster heard Ethan's voice, which made it spin its head around to look at the two teens. The look on its face didn't seem good. It was creepy.

"RUN!" Benny yelled.

The two boys ran outside of the kitchen as the creature was flying behind them. They ran to the dinning room, looking left and right for any signs of the creature. When it was out of sight, Ethan and Benny took it as a chance to hide under something, so they picked the table.

"What should we do?" Benny asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Ethan asked.

"Well, you're the one with the brilliant plans, aren't you?" Benny said, making Ethan remember the fight that him, Benny and Sarah had before they were sent to different dimensions.

"Why don't you-" But before Ethan could finish, a hole in the table above then began to form. Well, it was actually burning. They looked up from the table to see the creature flying above them. Something shot out of its mouth, making the boys run from their places. The floor under them turned black and started to smoke. They ran upstairs and into Ethan's room, closing the door behind them.

"You know that thing can burn its way through, right?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, but do you prefer to leave the door open?" Ethan asked.

Benny decided not to reply to that question since he knew he didn't think of that through much. "Well, maybe we should capture that thing, and then I could get rid of it. There's a spell that can make things disappear. It works on anything but giant things or humans."

"Great," Ethan said.

"Well, open the door so we can at least see that thing to capture it."

"Right. Sorry." Ethan opened the door slowly, hiding behind it, but just keeping his head out. Benny went over to Ethan and did the same too. Within a few seconds, the creature's growls were heard until it was seen flying inside the room. It landed on Ethan's bed, not noticing the boys at all. Ethan tip-toed behind it, making sure no sound was produced from his shoes. He slowly grabbed the end of the bed covers, and then put it over the creature, capturing it. The monster was struggling inside to get out, but Ethan managed to make it hold still.

"Nice work," Benny said.

"Now can you help me?" Ethan asked.

But before Benny could've replied, the monster ripped the covers off. Ethan's eyes widened.

_I should've seen that coming,_ Ethan thought.

Before he knew it the tiny monster was biting Ethan's wrist. It hurt him more than he thought. It was too painful for Ethan to not moan. This was torturing him. When the monster took its mouth off of Ethan's arm, Ethan fell on the ground. He couldn't take it. Something was spreading through his body system that made him feel… different. No, that wasn't any change, but there was venom.

Benny gasped at the scene. He used magic, making a semi-transparent blue circle to appear around the creature.

"Goodbye," Benny said. "I'm never seeing you again."

Benny muttered something Latin, making the creature disappear in mid-air.

He smiled at what he did, but his smile soon faded when he realized Ethan was on the ground, groaning in pain.

He went over to Ethan, looking at a red, swollen part of his arm that was bleeding.

"Hang in there, E. I think I have something that'll help you." Benny went over to his suitcase, which wasn't empty, and got out something that looked like a circle with a lid. He opened it and put something on Ethan's hand. That thing was lotion-y and it had a shiny grey color. "Are you feeling better?"

Ethan sat down carefully and smiled. "Surprisingly, yes. What is that?"

"Grandma gave this to me in case of those emergencies. She knows those things happen when I'm around. It can heal almost anything."

"Well, thanks Benny," Ethan said.

Benny walked over to the computer and turned the screen on, and then typing something.

"Benny, what are you doing?" Ethan asked, sitting on his bed.

"I'm searching for what that thing was." Benny said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Ethan rested his head on a pillow and looked up at the ceiling, but it was boring. He looked back at Benny, whose jaw was open in shock.

"What is it?" He didn't get any reply. "Benny, what's wrong?"

"E, did you know that the bite could've killed you?" Benny looked at Ethan with a worried look.

Ethan just sat there silently, not knowing what to say to Benny.

"This was why I was worried about you," Benny said. "Somehow, this always happens to you."

"Benny, I know you care about me, but I really don't want to talk about this. I mean, this is something normal to us. We're gonna have to get used to this."

"I guess you're right, but-"

"But nothing. I'm fine. I've always been this way. It's just that we have to work together to solve our problems, and then everything will be okay." Ethan said.

"Well, I think you should rest," Benny sat beside Ethan on his bed. "But not before this."

Benny pressed his lips against Ethan's cheek, and then pulled back. Ethan's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, that made Benny chuckle.

"You should relax now." Benny stood up and exited the door. He opened the door slowly again just so he can look at the Ethan who was trying to sleep.

He closed the door and smiled.

Now all he had to do was fix the mess that the tiny monster created with none other than magic.

* * *

**How did you like this one? Was it good? Bad? I'm gonna hide under the chair just in case I get tomatoes in the face. Haha!**

**Well, if you have any suggestions, leave some in a review… or PM. And maybe your opinions and thoughts about this chapter. **

**And I hope you liked it, JustMe133. :)**

**Oh and, school just started. I may not update my stories frequently. I'll try. But I will definitely update. Positively. I'm not gonna disappoint you guys.**

**TEM out!**


	5. I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye

**Okay, so this chapter will be more interesting that the previous ones. I hope you'll like it. I've put a lot of thoughts into this.**

* * *

It was a normal Friday night in Whitechapel. The wind was blowing the trees' leaves softly as they swayed. Kids were playing outside with one another. Couples were making out on park benches, enjoying every minute of it. Families were having picnics outside. It was just normal.

And there were of course two boys sitting on a couch alone, cuddling as they watched a movie. The shorter boy's head on the taller's shoulder. The tall one had his arms around his boyfriend, making him even closer to him than he was a few minutes ago.

Benny sighed. "I wish we can do this every day. Every time. But we can't." Benny frowned.

"But Benny, we _can_ do this every day, you know," Ethan pointed out.

"But-" Benny was cut off by Ethan's lips that were touching his. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, and then Ethan pulled back.

"Made you feel better?" Ethan asked, which made Benny nod.

Both boys spun their heads around to look at the TV screen. As soon as they did that, they heard the doorbell ring. Benny pulled his arms away from Ethan, and then looked at the door.

"I wonder who that is." Ethan got up and opened the door.

"Wazuuup!" As soon as Ethan heard the voice, he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Rory?" Ethan asked, obviously annoyed since Rory interrupted him and Benny.

"Gosh, can't a guy visit his friends?" Rory asked, letting himself in.

Ethan closed the door as Rory entered the living room where Benny was, followed by Ethan.

"Hey Benny," Rory said. "So, you guys were watching a movie?"

"Uh, yeah," Benny said.

"Cool! Can I watch with you?" Rory asked.

"I don't see why not," Benny said.

Rory smiled as Ethan sat on the couch. As he did so, Rory sat in between both boys. When Benny felt that Rory was too attached to the movie to ever take eyes off of it, he laid back and looked at Ethan from Rory's back, who was also doing the same thing. Benny really wanted to spend his night with Ethan, but Rory had to ruin it. Don't get him wrong, Rory was his friend and he didn't hate him or anything; he just thought he could show up at the wrong time, which is annoying.

Rory felt something going on beside him, so he looked at the other boys, who had straightened themselves up so Rory wouldn't suspect a thing.

But they failed.

Is there something going on here?" Rory asked.

"Uh, n-no. W-Why would you say that?" Ethan stuttered.

_Dammit!_ Ethan thought._ Why did I have to stammer?_

"Mhmm, yeah. There's definitely nothing going on," Rory said sarcastically.

"I-I'm thirsty. Is anyone else?" Ethan asked.

Benny quickly replied, not letting a second pass, "I am!"

"Let's go to the kitchen and get us something," Ethan suggested.

Rory still felt like the boys were hiding something, but he eventually shrugged it off. "Bring me something too."

Ethan nodded, and then got up with Benny, going to the kitchen after that.

Benny made a _phew_ sound. "Good thing Rory didn't ask more questions."

"I know!" Ethan said. "But we better be careful. The next time we're around friends, let's just try to act like we're friends."

"It's really hard since we're not," Benny said.

Ethan nodded. "Let's just get something for us to drink during the movie."

**== After Rory left ==**

Benny stepped away from the front door as Rory walked away after watching the movie and talking for a bit.

"Okay, Rory's gone," Benny said.

He turned around to look at Ethan, who was sitting on the couch, looking at him.

"Rory caught us staring at each other three times," Ethan said. And then added, "we better be careful next time. Seriously."

"Fine." Benny sat next to Ethan. He put his hands on his forehead, thoughts running through his mind. "Gosh, I wonder how long we're going to keep this a secret. I just can't take this anymore."

"Me neither," Ethan said. "But I don't think we can tell them just yet. I don't think I'm ready." Benny looked at Ethan. He noticed worry in his face. "What if our friends don't want to talk to us anymore? What if they hate us?"

"E, if those happen," he took Ethan's hand to comfort him. "Then they were never our friends in the first place. Just relax."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks."

But then, Ethan noticed a smirk on Benny's face. "B…?"

"Now that Rory's gone, we can do this…" Before Ethan could reply, Benny pressed his lips against Ethan's.

Ethan was surprised by the sudden kiss, but he kissed him back anyway. At first, it was passionate. But after a few seconds, Ethan felt uncomfortable. He didn't know the reason, but he just wanted to pull back. No, it wasn't the need of air. It was something unknown to him.

Ethan tried to pull away, but Benny insisted on kissing him even more. Ethan tried to pull back and talk. "Benny, stop." Benny didn't listen; he just kissed him even more. "Be-Benny, stop. S-Seriously."

This time, Benny listened to Ethan and pulled back. "Sorry for that." Benny whispered.

"It's okay," Ethan said.

Ethan took out his phone from his pocket, which was on silent the whole time. He checked his missed calls. _Oh no._ There were 6 missed calls from his mom. If she even bothered calling him six times, there must be trouble.

"My mom called me like about 6 times. I gotta call her." Ethan told Benny. He dialed his mom's number and pressed the phone against his ear.

The phone rang for a few seconds before his mom picked up the phone with a 'hi'. But Ethan was surprised his mom sounded happy and not mad.

"Hey mom," he said. "You called, right?"

Benny lied back and listened to Ethan talk to his mom.

"What is it…? What? Why with me…? But mom… Okay, when is it…? What…? Never mind that. Just tell me; for how long…? Mom, you can't do this… I don't want to…I have to…? Okay, bye."

Benny was getting worried about Ethan. The conversation between his mom and him had to have bad news by the way he listened to it.

Benny looked at Ethan, who wanted to cry right now.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked.

Ethan quickly got closer to Benny and hugged him, tears falling from his eyes and into Benny's shirt.

"What's wrong, E?" Benny repeated.

"W-We're moving to F-Florida after tomorrow…" Ethan paused for a second, and then continued. "F-For a whole year."

"What?" Benny asked, pulling Ethan away from him to look at his face. His eyes were red and there was a stream of tears coming from his eyes. "That means I won't… see you for a year."

Ethan nodded. "I'll miss you, Benny."

"I'll miss you too, Ethan." Benny pulled Ethan for a hug one more time. His eyes started to water too. He never felt this sad ever in his life. Yes, Ethan's family used to travel before this, but their travels didn't last more than two months… and he didn't even know he had feelings for Ethan back then. Now that he did knew, he felt depressed and sad. Everything in his life became darker. He couldn't think of any bright things at the moment. But right now, at least he had Ethan beside him. He wanted to spend as much times as possible with him.

Benny pulled away from their hug again, looking at Ethan. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Ethan said.

"That you wouldn't change," Benny said.

Ethan smiled despite the sadness he felt. "Of course I wouldn't. I promise." Ethan said. "And you have to promise me something too."

"What is it?" Benny asked.

"Since we're gonna have a long-distance relationship, just promise me you'll keep our relationship stable."

"Of course I will," Benny said, smiling.

Ethan wiped some of his tears away. "Well, I gotta go upstairs and relax for a bit."

Benny nodded before Ethan went upstairs. He sighed and lied down on the couch. No matter how much he tried to stop thinking about this, he couldn't. He couldn't believe Ethan will leave to Florida in just two days. They just got in a relationship, and now Ethan's leaving. Everything's happening to fast for Benny.

He just hoped it wouldn't be too bad when he leaves.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Interesting? Not interesting? Semi-interesting? XD Sorry, it's just… LOL.**

**Anyway, if you thought this chapter was interesting (I'll just hope you did), then you're gonna enjoy next chapter. :)**

**And I leave you guys here. Hehe!**


	6. How Life is Gonna Be

**So, I hope you guys will like this chapter because I really don't want to disappoint you guys. I disappointed some readers and I don't want that to happen again. It just feels… not right. I hope this chapter will be okay.**

**And I've been getting complaints about me updating really slow. I'm really sorry, but I only update on Saturdays. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I really am.**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Ethan sighed after he put one of his shirts in his suitcase. He looked at Benny, who was sitting on Ethan's bed, packing his own stuff. A few seconds later, Benny closed his suitcase, and then looked at his boyfriend.

"My parents will be here in a few minutes." Ethan said. He closed his suitcase, and then went to sit beside Benny. "I can't believe I'm leaving so soon. Summer just started and we've been together for a few days."

"I know," Benny said, putting his arm around Ethan. "But I guess you have to go. I mean, you said that your grandparents, who live in Florida, miss you. But did your parents have to go there for a year?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Ethan asked. Benny just looked confused. "It's because of Dad's business. Apparently, he has to go to Florida."

"Oh," Benny said. "Well, when you arrive in Florida, text me... or call me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ethan smiled despite his inner sadness. There was a reason it was inner.

After that small conversation, Ethan and Benny took their suitcases and went in front of the front door.

"Well, I think I have to go, E. My Grandma might be waiting," Benny said.

Ethan nodded.

Benny put his hand on the doorknob, ready to open it. When he was about to do so, he turned his head around to look at the crying Ethan. He went to hug Benny as his tears fell on the striped polo shirt. Benny couldn't help but let a tear slide on his cheek.

"I'll miss you," he whispered. He let go of Ethan and looked him in the eye. "Don't cry. I want you to stay strong."

Ethan nodded for he couldn't speak. He felt Benny getting closer to him. He knew what that meant. He leaned in too and brushed his lips against Benny's. He didn't want to let go of Benny as if this was their final goodbye kiss, thought it was not. When they let go, both felt like it was too soon to let go. They wished they could spend time together even more, but they couldn't. They'll be separated. They won't just be in different cities, but different countries. Yes, both were near each other, but it felt as if Ethan was traveling in a _really_ long distance.

Benny put his hand on the doorknob again, and then looked at Ethan, who had a small smile on his face, replacing those tears that were on his face.

"There's that smile," Benny smiled back. Ethan just chuckled. "Well, I have to go now. Bye, E."

"Bye," Ethan said, barely in whispers.

Benny opened the front door and exited the house. Benny frowned. He couldn't believe he would not see Ethan for a year. A year to him sounded like a century. It's hard to live in the end of it and it's also hard to survive for that long. The closest person to his life will be gone for a while and he might not know for sure what would happen. Whether he changes or not, he couldn't do anything about it. He had to face this strongly and not break into tears. In fact, he wanted to smile at the moment because he wanted to show the strength he had, even though no one could currently see it. In a few seconds, he did so. With all the sadness inside, he managed to force out a small smile and walk home, which was really close since they were neighbors. After he stepped inside the house and greeted his Grandma, he went upstairs to his room. The first thing he wanted to do was look out the window. There was a car outside the Morgan's house. His parents must have come the moment he left. A few seconds later, Ethan got out of the house with his suitcase. The trunk of the car opened, which allowed Ethan to put his suitcase in it. After closing the trunk, he looked back at Benny's window, noticing Benny looking at him. Benny smiled and waved at him. Ethan waved back at him, and then went inside the car.

Benny's heart broke as he saw the car go. That was it. He would have to wait a whole year to see Ethan again.

And that was the last time he'd see him this year. Just after they got together.

**== A few hours later ==**

Ethan sat in his grandparents' car just after they arrived to Florida, looking outside the window and thinking. And what else would he be thinking about other than Benny? He kissed him, and then left him alone. Benny wasn't completely alone, but he kind of was lonely. Ethan was too. He couldn't stop thinking about Benny… or his cheesy jokes and goofy grin. And that smile on his face. It was irresistible. And those kissable lips.

"Ethan?" Samantha said, which snapped Ethan out of his daze. He looked at his mom. "I know you feel negative about this, but…"

"Mom, it's okay. I swear. I'm kind of… sad for leaving Whitechapel, but it's just a year. I can handle things. I can handle changes."

Samantha knew there was something Ethan was keep from her. She couldn't tell what it was, but she just let it go. She trusted her son. Besides, there's always a reason for keeping secrets… which she assumed he kept.

Ethan remembered something he forgot a few minutes later. He got out his cell phone and made sure no one was looking.

'_We arrived Florida... :)_' He texted him.

Three seconds passed before he got a text saying, '_Is Florida great?_'

Ethan smiled. '_Well, it is, but it would've been better if u were around._'

'_Ethan, r u trying 2 flirt w/ me?_'

'_Yeah, and ur the 1 that doesn't do that. *crosses arms*_'

'_*Chuckles*_'

"Okay, we're here," he Grandpa said, stopping in front of a house. Ethan looked at it for as second, and then looked back at his phone.

'_G2G_'

'_K, love u._'

'_Love u 2._'

He put his phone back in his pocket. He sighed before he got out of the car with the rest of his family.

_This is going to be a hard, hard day_, he thought.

* * *

Benny sat in his bed, bored to death. He was sitting on his bed with his legs up and his hands around his legs. He had nothing to do. No one to be with. No one to hang out with. Rory? He can get too… Rory-ish. Sarah? What would he do if he hung out with her? Uh, nothing? Erica? She can snap his hand anytime with one single word coming out of his mouth. He used to like her before, but now, she's just too scary. He still thinks of her a friend… though she can be mean.

Benny lied down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. His life was empty. Nothing to do. Nothing.

He turned himself around so his back can be against the mattress of his bed. He looked at his watch. 7:30. About 6 hours since Ethan left. _If this is what happens after 6 hours, then what will happen after one week? A month? Probably worse. _

He sat up straight on his bed once he heard the door's creak. The moment he looked at the door, he saw his Grandma with a concerned look.

"Benny, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Benny lied.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." She entered his room and closed the door behind her.

"It's just that I miss hanging out with Ethan because he's my friend," Benny said. He actually forced himself to say the word friend, but he managed to do that.

"Or maybe it's because you love him," she said, which made Benny's eyes widen.

"What? What would make you say that?" he said, trying not to sound nervous.

"First, you can't fool me. I know everything going on. You two are dating. Second, if you did not actually have feelings for Ethan, you would've said, 'Grandma, I'm not gay!'"

"Grandma!" Benny said.

Evelyn laughed.

"So, is there any punishment?" Benny asked, hoping that if there will be any, it won't be too hard on him. Or too strict.

"Punishment? Why would I punish you? I can't come in between love. Besides, it's about time you two got together."

"What?" Benny asked.

"It's just that you two had chemistry... for who the heck know how long. Besides, I could see the look Ethan gives you since middle school."

"Really? He's been crushing on me since… middle school?" he asked, smiling.

Mrs. Weir just smiled in response. She loved seeing Benny smile. She just cared about his happiness. She didn't care about whom he was or who he fell in love with, she just wanted to make sure he was happy.

"Well, I better go to my room. I have a lot of things to do," she said. She was just getting herself an excuse to get out of the room. She decided to leave her grandson alone with his feelings.

* * *

Ethan stood in front of a room that he was said he'd sleep in. The bedroom was upstairs. It had two beds with blue bed sheets in it since he was told he'd sleep with his sister. The walls were painted in light-brown color. There was a brown wooden bookshelf on one corner. That was it. Nothing else. Well, it _was _a new room. But the worst part was sleeping with his sister. Don't get him wrong, he loved his sister. He just sleeping with anyone else but Benny.

_Great. Not I have to share something,_ he thought.

Their grandparents dropped them off in their new house. They were new to this place, obviously. They weren't completely new. They have been there before when Ethan was a kid. He remembered. They lived there until Ethan was a second grader. When second grade came, they moved to Whitechapel, the original town they lived in. Since then, he met Benny.

He heard the door bell ring, snapping him out of his daydreams and thoughts. He just figured his Mom would go answer the door… or maybe his sister. Well, his parents would go answer the door. Why would he even bother do so?

"Ethan, can you get the door?" his mother asked.

"Oh, come on," he mumbled to himself.

He stood up and went downstairs. He slowly opened the door. He knew that whoever was at the door would be some total stranger. When the door was wide enough to see who was there, he saw a blonde boy with denim jeans and an orange plain polo t-shirt. He held something in a plate. The plate was covered with an aluminum sheet. Ethan mentally smiled. Polo shirt. That reminded him of Benny; except that Benny wore striped polo t-shirts.

"Hi," the boy said.

"Hi," Ethan said awkwardly.

"I'm just a neighbor. I came here to welcome you… and also give you this." He handed Ethan the plate, which Ethan took and put on a table aside so his mom can pick it up at any random time.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Brian." He extended his arm.

"I'm Ethan," he shook his hand and smiled. When he released his hand, he realized something.

But before Ethan could've spoken, Brian beat him to it. "You look really familiar. And your name rings a bell."

"Yeah, you look familiar too," Ethan said.

"Wait, Ethan? Ethan Morgan? Is that you?" Brian smiled.

"Yeah," Ethan smiled. He remembered Brian too. "And Brian, I haven't seen you since… first grade. It's nice to know that you still remember me."

Brian smiled. "Yeah. It's been a long time," he said.

Brian was one of his old friends… along with three others. He and Brian have been friends ever since he went to kindergarten. They've been by each other's side. They were both being harassed in school too before. If one gets bullied, the other protects and tries to do something. When he thought about it, he and Benny did the same things to each other. Speaking of Benny and Brian, he found yet another similarity between them. Both their names start with a B.

_I don't think I'd ever get my mind off Whitechapel… or Benny._

"Well, I wanna hang out, but I have to go before Mom says anything," he said. "But I might come and hang out with you… with the rest of our friends." He smiled. "Might? I will."

Ethan chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye." Brian waved at him, and then walked away.

Ethan just smiled before he closed the door.

"Maybe this won't be such a horrible year after all."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**And just a reminder, I don't add an OC for nothing. I need him. Brian's here for a reason. My OCs are always there for something. Yeah.**

**Well, thank you to whoever will review. Reviewing won't hurt. Do it.**


	7. The Rest of the Year

**I just came back and I didn't have time to write a new chapter. I'm lucky to finish this in one day. This chapter is not that exciting, but it's kinda important. IT IS! **

**Well, enjoy… :)**

**(Sorry, I have to put a smiley face or I'll think that I'm an expressionless person… or maybe you think that. JK… but seriously.)**

* * *

Ethan sat in his bedroom with his closet open in front of him. He was going to Brian's house in a few minutes, who was his neighbor, and he didn't know what to wear. He never was like this. He never took too long to choose his clothes. He just takes anything and wears it. But this time, he was actually trying to wear something good. He sighed.

_I'm just gonna wear anything. I don't wanna be late._

He picked up a random dark blue shirt and denim jeans… plus, his usual jean jacket. What a shocker! He was now ready to go to Brian's. It's been a while since he'd gone to his house. He used to go there almost every day when he was little. Just like Benny does. Whoever he thought about, he couldn't stop thinking about Benny. How could he forget about his boyfriend? He couldn't. Sure, summer passed and it's been a few months since he'd seen Benny, but he couldn't forget about him.

School was starting the next day and Ethan wasn't usually that excited. Actually, he was never glad that school would start, like any normal teenager. But this time, he knew he would see his friend, Brian, there. It wouldn't be his first year in this school since it wasn't just a high school. They had all of the grades in there, so the school might not be new to him… except if they changed it a little bit. Plus, if he was lost, Brian could show him around. He wouldn't be completely lonely.

He went downstairs and wore his sneakers. He didn't need to tell his parents he was going to Brian's. They already knew. He opened the door and walked to the house on his right, which was Brian's. He was glad that their houses were so close to each other. He took a deep breath before ringing the door bell and waiting for someone to answer the door. In a few seconds, his blonde friend appeared in front of the door.

"Hey Ethan. Glad you came," he said, smiling.

"How could I not?" Ethan said.

"Well, come in." Brian stepped aside to let his friend in. Once Ethan entered, he said, "There are people who want to see you too."

Ethan was confused. But as soon as Brian led him to the living room, he smiled. In front of him sat three other teenagers. Two girls, one boy. They all stood up to greet him. The boy was a brunette with brown eyes. He was as tall as Ethan. He wore a yellow plain t-shirt with dark jeans. Nothing else.

"Rick May," he remembered. He was also his friend after Brian. It looked like he didn't have much trouble with finding friends when he was in kindergarten. "Nice to see you again, man."

"Nice to see you too." Rick said.

The girl standing beside him, who he recognized as Rick's cousin, was also a brunette with brown eyes. She was a bit taller than Rick, but shorter than Brian. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with flowers on it in different colors and it seemed as if she was matching her pants with Rick. Her pink jacket was thrown on the couch she was sitting on.

"And Shania Edwards… it's been a long time, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She simply answered.

Beside her stood her blonde, blue eyed best friend. She was the shortest one of them. She had a pretty smile, which would make a guy fall for her instantly. Even when she was a kid, she was known for her popularity and beauty. She wore a red shirt with thin straps and black tights with a dark red short skirt.

"Eileen Twain," he blushed. When he was young, people used to tease him and tell him he liked Eileen. He was extremely embarrassed as a kid. But he no longer likes her. And he admits he had liked her before. Not that he doesn't find girls attractive. Actually, he liked both guys and girls, which made him bisexual. But he was in a relationship with Benny and he didn't want to ruin anything. Right now, just the sight of her makes him embarrassed of his past. "I-I didn't think you'd be here. I honestly d-didn't think you'd remember me."

"Ethan Morgan, still as nervous as you were before. You still blush and stutter." She said, which made him look away from her… which also caused Eileen to giggle. "It's okay. I think it's cute."

As Ethan looked at her, his eyes widened. _Did she just call me… cute?_

"Don't worry. It's not like I have a crush on you." She said. Ethan was relieved now… which was obvious on his face. For the second time, Eileen giggled. "Okay, we three have to go." She pointed at the two brunette cousins standing beside her. "We always celebrate the last day of freedom."

He was surprised that Brian wasn't going, but he wasn't much of a party person. He still remembered him.

After the three other friends were gone, Brian and Ethan were left alone in the living room, sitting on the couch and talking.

"Eileen never admits she has a crush on someone. I think she likes you. You should go after her." Brian said.

"What? No, no, no. I don't like her like that."

"Come on. It's obvious she likes you."

"She's pretty and all but I'm not a player, dude."

"You're just the same as before."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean," Brian started," that you're still nervous, still shy, and still the same Ethan."

Ethan smiled. "I know."

Brian smiled back at him.

_He's… kinda cute. And his smile is amazing. And his hair…_ Ethan got lost in his thoughts. He knew Benny would be mad if he finds out about this. _Wait, what am I saying? I like Brian… I mean, Benny. Okay, this is getting weird._

"Is there something wrong?" Brian said with a concerned face. Ethan realized that he was changing face expressions as he thought.

"I-It's nothing," he stammered.

"Come on, Ethan. I know there's something wrong. Just tell me." Brian said with a soft voice that made Ethan's heart melt.

"You shouldn't be worried about me. Seriously." Ethan said.

Brian nodded. "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you usually do around here?"

"Well, I'm always on my computer and I sometimes watch scary movies. How about we watch some?"

Ethan smiled. "That would be great."

Brian opened the TV and the DVD player. He got out a few movies from under the TV, which was where a table was, and put them on the coffee table. "So, what movie? Ninja Aliens 3? Chainsaws and Swords? Or Scream 4?"

Ethan smiled at the memory of him and Benny watching Scream 4. It was the night they both realized their feelings towards each other. "Hey, are you sure Ninja Aliens is a scary movie?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Oh, it's pretty scary… unlike the title."

"I think I'll choose Scream 4." Ethan picked without hesitation.

Brian nodded and put the CD in the DVD player. He sat down beside Ethan. Just as the movie started, Brian decided to talk. "So, have you seen this movie before?"

"Yeah, twice," Ethan replied, frowning. Sure he missed Benny, but if he figured out that Ethan was developing feelings for Brian, he'd be mad and Ethan didn't want a mad Benny. "Once alone and once with my… best friend, Benny."

"You have the same sad expression as the last one. What's wrong? Did you and Benny have a fight?"

Ethan shook his head._ But I think we will soon._

"Ethan, what's wrong? You can tell me. Please." He said with that soft voice of his.

"I-I can't tell you. Like I said before, I don't want you to worry about me."

"Okay, I won't bother you with this. But when you feel like you're ready to tell me something, just do it, okay? I'm your friend."

Brian looked at the TV after Ethan nodded. _He's so sweet. Even if we've known each other for a few years._ He smiled. But then he realized what he said. _Stop thinking about him… or… _He stared at Brian. _Or how his smile is charming… or how his eyes are sparkling… or how soft his hair looks._ He shook his head. _Stop it._ It was a good thing Brian was looking at the screen and not Ethan.

**== Next Day, Benny's House ==**

Benny sat on his bed, not exactly ready to go to school. He didn't want to. He felt like he was all alone without Ethan. Hanging out with Rory wouldn't be pleasant. Erica would kill him at any second. And Sarah… she wasn't such a bad person to walk or talk with. _I wonder how Ethan's doing._ He thought. _I bet he's happy in there. Wait, did he reply to my text message?_ He took out his phone and checked if Ethan replied.

But nothing was there.

The last thing Benny sent Ethan was '_Ethan, y r u not replying?_' It was sent two months ago with a whole bunch of other text messages like, '_Please answer me_' and '_R u tryin' 2 ignore me?_' Benny sighed. _Maybe he changed his number or maybe he_ _got rid of that one. That must be it._

He didn't know that Ethan never actually changed the number he sent him on his email.

The rest of the day for Benny was pretty boring. There was no one to hang out with. No one to sit beside at lunch. O one to talk to. Not even Sarah. She had travelled to another country and she might come back in a week.

_How can this year get any worse?_

* * *

**There you have it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Scream 4... or MBAV.**

**Next chapter might be pleasing to you all. Yeah, get ready for some good news. :)**


	8. Author Note

Okay, I'm probably gonna put this in every incomplete fanfic I have, but I have something to tell you.

Bad news.

Well, I decided to stop writing my chapters until the end of school. I know most of you are sad, but it's just that everyone's busy in school days and stuff. I'm not. I'm always free. I do my homework but I have so much free time. It's just for some of you guys. So, now you know the reason.

For 'Expect the Unexpected' readers: I know there's one last chapter left, but I'm not updating it until the end of school. After this story's over, I'll post a new one. I have so many ideas in my head and I can't wait for you to see it. Sadly, I have to wait.

For 'Jesse and Ethan Love Story' readers: This is the only story I'll be updating as long as EthanLover is updating it too. I guess you guys (who read this story obviously) are happy.

For 'Love with Whole New Feelings' readers: I'm sorry I left you hanging with the way I ended the last chapter. I really am. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. :(

For 'Not the Way it Used to Be' readers: Where do I begin? I'm torturing you guys with every chapter. I'm a horrible person. I know you guys want to know what's gonna happen next, but you're gonna have to wait for a LOOONG time. *sigh* I really like this story and I'm so sad to do this.

For 'Someone Like You' readers: Well, a few chapters were published and I still haven't made a lot of progress with this story. The good part still hasn't started. (I like to plan my stories thoroughly.)

For 'Under the Moonlight' readers: Okay, I'm gonna make a promise right now about this story. First thing I'll update this summer is this story. If I didn't, well, I won't be (hopefully). Here, I promised.

For 'Welcome Back Again' readers (finally): What should I say? Only one chapter! Just one was published! I feel so bad for this story. But when I'll start writing again, I promise things are gonna be good.

If you're all wondering, yes, I do publish my stories alphabetically. More organized. I don't want to update a story three times a month and forget one story. That's not fair. And if I start writing 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' fanfics, don't be surprised. I fell in love with that too (not more than MBAV).

One more thing, in no way do I own MBAV or it's characters. I just own the plots that will be updated later this summer. Unless people are active.

Until summer time...

peace!


End file.
